dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
My Home (episode)
'My Home '(My Home, Mai Hōmu) is the eleventh episode of the D.Gray-Man Hallow Anime adaptation. It first aired on September 17, 2016 on funnimation. Summary Komui Lee receives reports of the situation in his office. He is expected to direct the operations. He orders to focus on capturing Allen Walker no matter what. He must not leave the island. Jiji Lujun reports what he saw to the other members of the science section. He saw a Noah and Timcanpy coming out. Then Allen and another Noah came out of his mouth. A scientist comments that Allen must have been fed up with the Order and decided to leave. Jiji protests but the other show their incomprehension of the situation. Johnny steps in and asks why this is happening and a tear rolls down his cheek. Allen and Tyki are running in the dark in the forest carrying Road and Timcampy. Lvellie goes down the stairs to the dungeon while calling Howard Link. Link lies on the ground left for dead. He enters the dungeon followed by Bak Chang, Renee Epstain and Zu Mei Chang. He ignores the warnings of the guards and enters the cell that is filled with dust. Spotting the body of Howard, Zu gets close to him to look. Meanwhile the unnamed cardinal makes his way out of the building among the panicked order members. His hand is bloody and he comments that Link was quite hard to deal with before leaving to follow and "save" Allen. Lvellie forbids everyone from entering the room and orders them to report that there is nothing here but the body of Link and to block off the area. Renee asks if "that" appeared and Malcolm nods, telling her to be careful. Bak and Renee leave leaving only Zu and Lvellie. The latter asks about the real motivation for the third exorcist program and how many young people does he plan to sacrifice. Lenalee jumps her way in the night. She recalls the arrival of Allen at the Order. Kanda threatening him and her showing him the place. Tyki and Allen halt . Tyki says this place should be ok and wonders why isn't Road waking up. Allen thought that Road could not be hit by Innocence . Tyki answers that Apocryphos must have reached her noah memory, he is at a completely different level than the other innocences. He then proposes to retreat once the earl opens an ark gate for them. He adds to Allen to protect Road while he carries the golem and buy time against Apocryphos. Allen protests, as an exorcist he shouldn't have to run with the Noahs. Suddenly Crown Clown activates itself and Allen can't stop it. This is the work of Apocryphos who spotted them thanks to Allen's arm. Tyki decides to cut it off. Allen pushes him away and Tyki asks why he is still hanging onto that thing calling him stupid. He asks if the monstruous Apocryphos looked like a pure crystal of God to him. Allen replies that Noah who kill humans are even worse. Tyki states that he who is made of the two monsters, innocence and Noah. He who is seen as an enemy by the Order but has not completely awakened as a noah neither and is purchased by Apocryphos to be one, which side is he on? Allen can't answer and Tyki goes on stating that he only spread confusion and conflict, in the end he is the worst of all. Crows are absorbed by Tokusa's akuma arm. Madarao and Tewaku are perched on tree and command to akumas who appear behind them. The exorcists are soon surrounded by akumas. Socalo attacks the first , slaughtering the akumas around him. A level 2 comments to another one that even against a general-class exorcist they should be able to win as a group. The akuma next to him is suddenly possessed by Timothy Hearst and punches three of them. Timothy's body falls unconcious in Miranda's arms. She creates a barrier that repels some akumas. Krory makes many victims .Cloud Nine remarks thant Timothy is doing well and she activates her own innocence. Lau Shimin grows and attacks. Marie can't spot Allen because of interfering sounds caused by a barrier. Flame feathers are released everywhere by the third exorcists. The exorcists are surrounded and the generals nullify the flame feathers thrown at them. Krory notes they have completely become akumas. Socalo smirks , content that they won't have to hold back. The thirds absorbs the generals's attacks with their akumas arm. Behind giants akumas show up. In Komui's office the branch chiefs sadly realize the betrayal of the thirds. Chaozi knocks at the door and asks to be sent too but he is too wounded. Komui contacts Lenalee through her golem and orders her to go after the fourteenth. Lenalee denies the fact that Allen is a noah, he always put others before himself. Her golem gets eaten by an akuma and Lenalee destroys it. She is attacked by binding feathers which she dodges. Realizing her opponent is Tokusa she tells him to give up as they are exorcists too He replies that she should give up on Allen Walker. He explains that they woke up to the earl and understood that they couldnt save the world so they chose the right path as we are showed the fight of Tewaku against Cloud and Madarao against Socalo. He retreats in the ark, sending more akumas that Lenalee destroys. Meanwhile Apocryphos approaches. In a hurry, Tyki states that if Allen really wants to stay an exorcist, he should not return to the order but rather settle matters with the monsters inside him before vanishing. As we see the pictures of the order struggling with the invaders, Allen reflects on his situation. Because of his indecision he causes mayhem. Allen weaps and he suddenly hears " Don't stop, keep walking". Road says those are the words Nea left to Mana. Nea fought for Mana. She disappears in the air to the shock of Allen. Allen tells Timcanpy he is too big to be carried so he can't come with him. The golem immediately thrinks to hand size. Allen comments that he is a strange one. Walker opens an ark gate for the last time to leave. He is interrupted by Lenalee who eventually found him. She tells him he will be scolded if he uses the ark without being allowed to. Lenalee asks why he does that, she is he does they'll have to fight. Allen jokes but Lenalee replies this isn't a joke, she will never be able to fight him. He hugs her and says no matter what he will always stay an exorcist. Lenalee cries and Lenalee carries on he loves her and everyone in the order. This is his home.Lenalee falls on her knees as Allen moves back. She holds out her hands to him but Allen turns back and enters the ark followed by Timcampy. Lenalee cries out as the gate disappears. Navigation Category:Episodes